legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Exerdragon1000
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Scion of Balance! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Baziel (talk) 10:47, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Speculation and Stats Hi Exerdragon, Much as I appreciate the help I'm finding more and more that I'm having to revert changes based on speculative information. Can you please refrain from adding speculative or unsupported information? The power of the States guardian for example has a couple of lines describing them - to pull this out into a complicated list based on what another fictional universe says is not relevant to this fictional universe. Similarly we can't really be going around attempting to quantify everything based on nothing more than guesswork from the observation of games. Unless we have sources saying how much something weighs we really shouldn't be speculating on how much it does. Please refrain from adding information without sources to back it up. Baziel (talk) 18:51, October 26, 2019 (UTC) *Hi again Exerdragon, I'm trying to give you as much rope as I can here but sorry to say I'm beginning to find I have to keep having to re-edit where you've contributed. We are perhaps something of different beast to many other wikis you may be used to as we deal with a high-end but dormant franchise so the emphasis for us is less on immediate brief details and more on a longer term encyclopedic quality. It necessarily entails that there are more and higher standards to uphold and somewhat paradoxically the relative lack of long-term contributors has meant that ultimately these guidelines have not been written out as thoroughly as more established wikis - and sometimes fixing issues like these when they crop up is not necessarily a priority - but they are there in the background. I've previously mentioned several examples before but I keep finding them cropping up. So once again can I suggest some guidelines: **Ultimately we are looking for a more thorough and flowing encyclopedic style than many other wikis. This means the quality of language and readability is necessarily held to a higher standard than many wikis and also means that referencing and citing sources is important. **Speculation and unsourced information based on purely guesswork is discouraged - there is a certain tolerance of sensible ideas that can be accepted but there have been a number of assertions recently that have had little to no background beyond guessing and some that are even asserting known falsehoods that are incorrect or have been disproved for a number of years. **As previously mentioned Nosgoth is its own fictional world and universe - we can't use really use explanations or examples from other fictional universes as sources and even the real world can only really be used to explain concepts that are directly mentioned in the games themselves. ** We don't need to quantify absolutely everything - this may be useful if you're planning some sort of battle simulation, but it's not really appropriate here as it means we're essentially guessing at a lot of things that can be summarized without defining how much a pillar could weigh of how fast a projectile moves. **Quotes are useful to explain things but may not be appropriate for minor points as it will ‘derail’ the subject: Often a properly referenced line could convey the same information. **Many of the pictures you've uploaded already and are already present in our image galleries. I know we have a lot of images and it can be daunting to find them for use, but recently you've been uploading images and re-adding them to pages where they are already present - in some cases they are images that are obviously taken from that image file in the first place. **Generally there is a bit of a tendency to go a little too over the top on a lot of subjects and in many places things are expanded far beyond that which is necessary to convey the point – often repeating, needlessly adding long quotes or becoming somewhat disjointed with relation to the existing flow of the article. For example a discussion of Kain's powers does not really need to go on to a length to rival entire plot summaries - it should be relatively brief and concise - this is why each of the individual articles on the individual spells and abilities exist. *I hate to come across as some sort of gatekeeper wielding mod powers with an iron fist but I have mentioned these before and I am finding a lot of my editing time is being dedicated to patching up where you have made contributions. Consider this a warning if you will. Baziel (talk) 14:23, November 30, 2019 (UTC) Exerdragon, I've warned you twice about speculating, not sourcing and repeating information. Yet you seem to have ignored these and done so again. This is your last chance. Baziel (talk) 21:25, December 16, 2019 (UTC)